100 Word Challenges
by Sandileina
Summary: 100word insights into the world of our favourite Rikkai boys. Fun and randomness abounds.


**Disclaimer: **If wishes were fishes then… Yeah, there'd be a helload of fish.

**Rating: **PG for language

**Warnings: **Some language, mention of shounen-ai, crackness

**Summary: **100-word insights into the world of our favourite Rikkai boys. Fun and randomness abounds.

**Author's notes: **Another Rikkai drabblething. **You don't have to have read the ones that come before this, but it might help a bit. **The drabblething list goes:

**Times of Stress**

**Passing the Time**

**How to ask out Marui Bunta**

**Four Days Later**

**October Ice**

**Because I Love You**

**Evil**

**Further Nonsense**

**Dear Diary**

**100 Word Challenges**

I know I haven't updated/uploaded anything this week. There's a good reason for it! I've been in hospital having some tests done on my heart. Turns out everything's pretty much fine, so with any luck things'll be getting back to normal.

6.6;; LOL So here's the 100 word challenges I did when I was in hospital this week. All Rikkai based, obviously, so enjoy!

**-------------------------------**

**Prompts: **Basketball, toast, flippantly.

Akaya swore as a basketball sailed out of nowhere and scored a direct hit on the side of his head. "Ow!!" he yelled, spinning on his heel and glaring. "Niou-senpai! You made me drop my breakfast!"

Niou shrugged. "Pass me back the ball, bratling."

"No. Get it yourself." Akaya kicked disgustedly at the remains of his toast on the ground and started to head off.

"Now, bratling, be nice to your senpai."

"Sorry," Akaya said flippantly, not looking back, "I can't hear you."

Niou's eyes gleamed, unseen by the sulking junior. He'd get him back later. Maybe with Marui's help.

**-------------------------------**

**Prompts: **Earring, bleach, timidly.

"Hey, where are we going?" Marui inquired between chews of his bubblegum (an unhealthily bright shade of red this time, which clashed horribly with his hair).

"Well, since it's gonna be a couple of hours until the next match, we thought we'd go get some coffee or something," Yukimura explained mildly.

"Oh. Then why are we in the shops?"

"Haru said that he wanted to pick up some bleach for his hair. He's run out."

"Oh," Marui said again. He watched as the shop assistant timidly handed Niou a pair of hoop earrings. "What's that for?"

"They're for Yagyuu."

"Oh."

**-------------------------------**

**Prompts: **Cheese, boat, sparkly.

"… What is it?"

"It's a boat."

"… It's sparkly."

"It's a sparkly boat."

"… Oh." Akaya poked the side of the wooden object with dubious fingers. It was covered in metallic paint and glitter, and the reflection was almost blinding. The 'boat' was shaped rather like a piece of cheese. Holes and all. "You're not a very good carpenter, Maru-chan."

"Maru-san, thank you very much. I think it looks pretty good."

"But… isn't the competition for the best wooden dog?"

"Oh. Oh, well, never mind! If you squint, it kind of looks like a dog."

"… A squashed one."

**-------------------------------**

**Prompts: **Snake, water, snarky

"Hey, Mura-buchou? Can snakes swim?"

Yukimura smiled fondly at his favourite kouhai. "Snakes? I think some of them can, but I'm not sure. Why?"

"Oh, cos Marui and Niou-senpai were talking about whether dropping one in some water would kill it or not."

"Really?" Yukimura looked amused. "I hope they're not going to experiment."

"Seigaku's got a snake, don't they?"

"Do… Oh, right, no. That's Kaidoh Kaoru. He's not actually a snake."

"Oh." There was companiable silence for a few metres.

"Mura-buchou? What does snarky mean? Am I snarky?"

Yukimura laughed. "Maybe sometimes," he said, "but mostly you're just cute."

**-------------------------------**

**Prompts: **Lightbulb, scissors, pale

The pale sky reflected off Yagyuu's glasses, making it even harder than usual to see his eyes. He was walking home by himself today; Sanada and Yanagi were staying behind to help with some firstyear maths. Niou was attending the funereal of some distant relative that he'd never seen before, so he'd had the day off.

Yagyuu remembered that he had to fix the lightbulb in his room, and made a mental note to pick one up on the way, along with some scissors. Niou broke his old ones by trying to cut a racquet.

Life was boring without Niou.

**-------------------------------**

**Prompts**: Jacket, lump, flat

"If you had to use three words to describe Bunta," said Jackal idly, "what would you use?"

"Only three?"

"Yeah."

Niou, Yanagi and Akaya looked thoughtful.

"Hyperactive, sugar dependent," Yanagi said finally. Jackal nodded and grinned.

"Noisy, bouncy, affectionate," said Akaya, counting the words of his fingers. "Pass my jacket, Jackal-senpai." It was passed.

"What about you, Niou?" asked Yanagi. The Trickster yawned and looked purposefully bored.

"A big flat lump," he said.

"That's four words, Niou-senpai."

"Is that your first response?" Yanagi asked, looking surprised. "I thought you'd protest in his defense. Boyfriend's loyalty."

"Why? It's true, isn't it?"

**-------------------------------**

**Prompts: **England, fluff, green

Monday. Again. And a certain curly-haired bratling was plaguing his team mates with questions.

"Where do they speak English, Yanagi-senpai?"

"Well, it's spoken mainly in three countries; America, England, and Australia."

"Where's Australia?"

"Below us, in the southern hemisphere."

"So why isn't it called Australish, or Amerish?"

"Because it originated in England."

"Ohh."

"England?" Marui chipped in. "Isn't that that country covered in green fluff?"

Yanagi sweatdropped. "Sorry, what?"

"No," Akaya shook his head, "That's Ireland. It's next to England."

"I thought France was next to England?"

"Nah, it's under America."

Yanagi fled before he could be reduced to tears.

**-------------------------------**

**Prompts: **Heel, peel: Theme, haiku

"I'm composing a haiku," Akaya announced, looking very pleased with himself.

Yukimura patted him on the head in praise. "Well done. What's it about?"

"Niou-senpai."

The captain chuckled. "Well, let me see."

The haiku read:

Niou-senpai's heel

Came down upon some orange

Peel. He was quite cross.

Yukimura blinked and tried his best not to laugh. "What's this for?" he asked. "Your literature class?"

Akaya shook his head. "Yagyuu-senpai says that it's fun. So I decided to try. He's right; it does make you feel better. Do you want me to do one for you, Mura-buchou?"

"Ahh… I'll pass, thanks."

**-------------------------------**

**Prompts: **Board, sock, upright

Everyone was gathered around the tennis club's notice board. Sanada and Yanagi were passing by, on their way to the library, but they stopped to look at the crowd, curious.

"What's happening?" Yanagi asked.

Sanada looked just as mystified as Yanagi did. "No idea."

"You're the fukubuchou. You really don't know?"

"No." Sanada started to look worried. "I hope Yukimura hasn't put up anything important without telling me."

"Surely he wouldn't do that," Yanagi said consolingly. "He knows how responsible you are. Very upright."

They headed over. The notice said: "Lost sock. Please report to Kirihara Akaya."

They left. Fast.

**-------------------------------**

**Prompts**: Wall, wire, ancient

"Hey, Haru, guess what?"

"What?"

"You drive me up the wall."

"… Such is the incomparable, wondrous, ancient wisdom of the sugar freak. All hail the mighty-"

"Shut up, Haru!"

"You're the one who started it," Niou pointed out, fiddling idly with a piece of wire he'd cut from the tennis courts.

Marui snorted. "Che. Only cos you do."

"So why're you walking to Mura's home with me?"

"Because there's no-one else. Baka."

Niou snorted, smirking. "Yeah, yeah. Right. You just don't wanna admit that the dark makes you _scared_."

"Shut up, Haru! You drive me up the fucking wall!"

**-------------------------------**

**Prompts: **Car, drugs, photosensitive

It vaguely reminded Yagyuu of a car.

Maybe it was meant to. Or maybe it actually was a car. Or maybe it was an alien lifeform, trying to steal away his golf clubs.

"Have you been at the drugs again, Hiroshi?"

Yagyuu huffed indignantly. "Very funny, Niou." His doubles partner came over, chuckling.

"What're you looking at?"

"This. I don't know what it is, and it's driving me crazy."

"It's a plant, isn't it?"

Yagyuu looked puzzled.

Niou sighed. "Remember plants? Those green, photosensitive things that occasionally take over the world?"

"… What?"

"Day of the Triffids?"

"…?"

"Never mind."

**-------------------------------**

Sandy: Mwa. These are more fun than I thought they'd be x3 They certainly passed the time, anyway. There should hopefully be an update for my AU ready on Sunday, so I'll see you then! Maybe. xD Rikkai forever!!


End file.
